


Exactly What You Asked For

by daintyghosts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lawyer Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyghosts/pseuds/daintyghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is less than thrilled that he has to do a work placement at a boring law firm for a month. Then he meets the boss and decides maybe it won't be so bad after all. </p><p>Or, the one where 18-year-old smart-arse Harry can't be bothered until successful lawyer Louis gives him something to be bothered about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What You Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hoping to make this into a long story and I've got chapters planned, but please let me know if you think I should! Also I'd love some feedback as I haven't posted anything in like 3 years and I'm probably a bit rusty. Thank you ♡
> 
> Title credit is half a line from Hotline Bling - Drake

The club was absolutely packed. They’d had to queue for nearly an hour to get in, but it was worth it. 

 

There was nothing Harry loved more than the buzz of alcohol in his bloodstream, and the beat of a good song vibrating through his bones.   

 

He pushed his way through the crowd of people milling about by the bar, probably knocking a few drinks if the “oi, you prick!” he heard was anything to go by. 

 

Finally he located Niall and Liam sat in one of the booths talking to each other, completely ignoring two girls that were sat fluttering their eyelids across from them. 

 

 

“You’re wasting your time, ladies.” Harry informed them with a chuckle.

 

The two girls huffed in annoyance before trailing off in the direction of the dancefloor.

 

“Harsh.” Liam noted, reaching out to accept the drink Harry was holding out. 

 

Harry shrugged. “No point them wasting their time trying to hit on you two when you’re only into dick is there? I was only doing them a favour!” 

 

Niall snorted, nearly choking on his drink the process. 

 

“Niall was just talking about his placement,” Liam said, “Reckons he’s gonna be the next Bill Gates.” 

 

Harry laughed, “You can barely even turn on a bloody laptop, mate.” 

 

That got him a swift punch in the arm from the blonde boy. 

 

 

Harry was glad they could joke about their placements, because if he was completely honest he’d been dreading starting his for weeks. 

 

As part of their sixth form course they had to work at a local business for a month to give them an idea of working life or some rubbish. 

 

Harry being Harry hadn’t actually bothered to find somewhere he could work, and instead ended up having to be assigned a business by his tutor. 

 

He instantly regretted not trying harder to find his own, when he was informed that he would be working at a law firm. 

 

Instantly his head had filled with images of old, boring businessmen with receding hairlines that played golf on the weekends, and that wasn’t really his scene. He had been told he needed to go in the following day to finalise some details before officially starting work on the Monday, and he couldn’t think of anything he’d like to be doing less on a Saturday. 

 

Niall had got himself a job at his uncles computer software business which sounded equally unappealing. Liam had left it just as late as Harry but had the idea when he was at the gym to ask one of the personal trainers if he could shadow him. 

 

 

“It’s just not fair,” Harry moaned, after downing the rest of his drink. “You get to play computer games or some shit, and you get to stare at fit guys working out.”

 

Speaking of fit guys, Harry spotted a dark haired man facing them dancing, but he was staring intently at the curly haired boy. _Interesting_.

 

“You never know Haz, there might be some fit men in suits.” Liam said, breaking his attention from the stranger, and patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. 

 

“Oh my darling optimistic Liam, if only I had as much faith as you.” Harry said, sighing dramatically, looking back to see the guy had disappeared in the crowd. “But that’s enough worrying about stupid placements, my glass is empty and I want to dance.” 

 

\--

 

A few hours and many rounds of drinks later, and Harry was absolutely smashed.

 

Niall had found another Irish bloke, and their shared nationality had started with talking about places they’d both been and ended in a lot of kissing and grinding before they left in a taxi. 

 

Liam and Harry had been content to dance on their own, moving along to the heavy beat. That was until Liam had needed to rush to the toilet to be sick, returning only to apologise at least 30 times before getting his own taxi home. 

 

So that just left Harry. 

 

He wasn’t bothered about being on his own, Niall always found a guy and it was common knowledge that Liam was a bit of a lightweight, so it wasn’t rare that their nights out ended in a solo mission. A solo mission that usually (well, always) involved finding a fit bloke to take home. 

 

As if on cue, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

 

He spun around to see the staring guy from earlier stood there smirking. 

 

“I’ve been watching you.” The brunette stranger said, moving to the beat. 

 

“Creepy.” Harry replied. 

 

But honestly, this beautiful guy stood in front of him wearing a black shirt and black jeans, looked anything but creepy. 

 

The guy just laughed. “What’s your name?” 

 

“I don’t give my personal details to strangers,” Harry shrugged with a cheeky smile, “Especially creepy ones.”

 

He got another laugh in response. “That’s a shame.” 

 

He took a step closer, so there was barely a centimeter between their dancing bodies.

 

“Is it?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

 

“Yeah,” The stranger responded, leaning in so his husky voice was right in Harry’s ear, “Because I’d _really_ like to get to know you... personally.” 

 

With that he closed the distance between their bodies, grinding up against Harry in time to the beat. 

 

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“What can I say, I see a pretty thing and I want it.” The guy shrugged, his hands finding the small of Harry’s back and pulling him even closer. 

 

If there was any uncertainty about what this guy wanted, then the hard bulge pressing against Harry’s hip bone made it quite clear. 

 

This wasn’t like most of Harry’s hook ups, usually he’d make them chase him and put the work in. 

 

There was something about this guy, with his authoritative tone and his filthy smirk, that made Harry want to give him whatever he wanted. 

 

So he reached out, cupping the mans face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

There was an electricity between them, the feel of this hot guys body against his, and the way he opened his mouth in response to deepen the kiss straight away.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, as he felt fingers tangling in his curly hair. 

 

As they broke apart for air, Harry felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. 

 

He held up a finger signaling he’d just be a second as he pulled it out and found a text from Liam.

 

_Just got home, sorry again!!! dont stay out 2 late ok big day tomorrow x_

 

“So, how about we head back to mine?” The man in front of him asked. 

 

“I- I really can’t, I’ve got a thing in the morning.” Harry replied, sadly. 

 

He knew that if he hadn’t read that text, and subsequently been guilt tripped by the image of Liam’s puppy eyes full of belief that Harry’s placement was going to be anything short of a waste of time, then he definitely would have been taking him up on his offer. _Damn Liam_. 

 

The guy looked shocked at his response. “Oh, well that really is a shame.” 

 

_You have no idea!_ Harry thought. 

 

“I could give you my number?” Harry offered, waving his phone in the air. 

 

“Thought you didn’t give your personal details to strangers?” The guy asked, smirking. 

 

“I’ll make an exception.” Harry shrugged, chuckling.

 

\--

 

Despite how much he drank the night previously, and the banging headache he had as a reminder, Harry managed to get up the next morning and only snoozed his alarm twice. 

 

He still, however, managed to be late getting to the law firm. 

 

He blamed that entirely on the fact the Maps app on his phone had led him up two wrong streets, and it was definitely nothing to do with the two stops he had to make thinking he was going to throw up, and the one stop where he actually did. Nothing a piece of gum couldn’t cover up.

 

He ended up walking through the doors and into the fancy reception area at 9:35, over half an hour later than he should’ve been there, but the fact he managed to get there before 10 on a Saturday was a miracle really. 

 

The building didn’t look like much from the outside, just a plain brick office block, but the inside was incredible. It was all shiny marble flooring, big glass doors and fancy modern art on the walls. 

 

He walked over to the desk, where a pretty blonde girl was sat typing away at her computer.

 

She looked up when he approached, “You must be Harry.” 

 

He must have looked confused as she explained, “We’re not usually open on a Saturday, Mr. Tomlinson came in especially to talk to you, he’ll be wondering where you are I expect.” 

 

Harry instantly felt bad for being late. He didn’t realise this guy would’ve bothered coming in just to go over some useless details with him.

 

“Uh, sorry. Traffic.” 

 

“Not to worry,” The receptionist - _Perrie_ her nameplate read - stood up and walked around the side of her desk, “If you’d like to follow me.” 

 

Harry followed her through a set of double glass doors and towards the lift where she pressed the button and they waited. 

 

“You’re going to love working with us here,” She said with enthusiasm as they exited the lift on the top floor. “Lou- Mr. Tomlinson is really great!” 

 

Harry just faked a smile, thinking it would probably rude to point out that he had no interest in working there however great this Mr. Tomlinson was.

 

“Anyway, his office is the one at the end.” She informed him, pointing towards the big double doors in front of them at the end of the corridor. 

With that, she turned and walked back towards the lift.

 

Harry knocked on the doors and instantly he heard a “Come in!” from inside. 

 

He took a deep breath, and painted on his best ‘trying-to-look-like-I-give-a-fuck’ expression before pushing the door open.

 

He expected to find some balding, wrinkled old man sat behind the desk, probably wearing a dusty suit and smoking a cigar or some shit.

 

What he didn’t expect to find was the beautiful stranger from last night sat looking at him, with the same shocked expression he knew he must have on his face.

 

The stranger, or rather Mr. Tomlinson’s shocked expression then changed into the smirk that Harry recognised well. 

 

“So... you must be Harry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that I'd love some feedback as I haven't posted anything in like 3 years and I'm probably a bit rusty. Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
